


not for the faint of heart

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Panic Attacks, Sitting on things not meant to be sat on, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Thomas plays horror games again, Virgil is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil's not happy when Thomas decides to play horror games. Deceit tries to help.





	not for the faint of heart

Deceit walks into the living room, absently balancing a cup of tea and a new book Logan's loaned him, and blinks.

Virgil is crouched on top of the television set.

He doesn't care about the TV (they're all technically figments anyway, it's not like Virgil's weight can _break_ it). But he _does_ care about Virgil. Because every muscle screams tension and fight or flight, and Deceit can see how badly Virgil's shaking from here. He sets his tea down and carefully makes his way over to the TV. Virgil doesn't even startle. Deceit doesn't think he can even see him. He's somewhere else entirely and that's not good.

"Breathe," Deceit says in a low, calm voice. "Like we practiced. In for four seconds..." He demonstrates, taking an audible breath, and is rewarded with Virgil's gaze fixating on him, still blown in pure panic. "Hold for seven seconds..." The next seven seconds feel like an eternity. He can tell Virgil's trying, but the hyperventilation is winning. For the moment. "Out for eight seconds." He blows the last bit of air out in a gusty whoosh. "Keep going, Virgil, that's it. Four, seven, eight."

Slowly- excruciatingly slowly- Virgil's breathing evens out and his trembling decreases, although he's still locked in a hunched position like a contorted statue. The eye shadow under his eyes is dark and messy and a testament to just how bad that panic attack was and still is. Deceit's surprised none of the others have come out and noticed, although Virgil's not being very loud.

"May I touch you?" Deceit asks permission. At Virgil's shaky nod, he begins to card one gloved hand through the other side's messy purple-streaked hair (Virgil refused to get rid of the purple in the mind palace). Virgil's muscles slowly start to relax. Deceit knows he's good when he lifts his arms up, wordlessly requesting to be lifted off the TV. Deceit plucks him free, frowning when he feels how light the other side is again. He knows Virgil's been working overtime lately. Apparently so much so, he hasn't been eating properly. He'll have to discuss that at some point. But not now. Now is for calm and quiet and helping Virgil stay relaxed.

"What happened?" He asks, once he's settled on the couch, Virgil half-sprawled in his lap.

"Thomas," Virgil manages to mumble. "Horror games." Deceit remembers Thomas screaming at one before and winces.

"That would do it," he says, telling the truth for once. "Has he not learned his lesson at all?"

"They're fun when played with his friends, I guess," Virgil says. He sounds exhausted. Deceit leans over and presses a kiss to Virgil's forehead.

"And totally fun for you, naturally," Deceit drawls. A ghost of a smile crosses Virgil's face.

"Naturally," he says. A yawn breaks the word in half. "Sorry," he apologizes. "I'm just. Really tired now." Deceit eyes his book and cooling cup of tea, then snaps his fingers, sending both to his room.

"Come on," he says, picking Virgil back up. "Let's... _not_ go to my room so you can calm down further."

Virgil's fragile giggle makes his heart warm as he sinks down into his room, precious cargo in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> i may have finally watched thomas play some horror games with joan and talyn and the last one with the chainsaw lady or whatever T E R R I F I E D me, so i can only imagine what it did to virgil


End file.
